The Middle Salvatore
by Mrs.FayteWhitlock
Summary: When Edward leave's Bella in the woods, He didn't know that she was A vampire. A Salvatore. She leave forks and move to Texas only to see the cullens. Then she gets a call from Stefan telling her that Damon has been bitten by a werewolf. A bumpy road is ahead for Bella. Who is Damon to Bella? and is Edward really as innocent and harmless as everyone thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The vampire diaries. Although I do own the plot. :P**

I cant believe it! HE said im not good enough for him! I am so angry. He doesn't even know who he is dealing with. My name isn't Isabella swan, Its Arabella Salvatore. Middle sister to Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I am currently walking back to Charlies house, Who isn't my real father. I just compelled him. As soon as I broke through the tree's into Charlies backyard I ran up to "My room". I started packing all my belonging's. My skinny jeans, My band tee's, My heels, My converses, My pictures of Stefan, Damon and Me, My jewellery and lastly my spare sun rings. I dumped all that into a suitcase and backpack. I walked downstairs slowly, One at a time.

"Charlie?" I called.

"Yeah Bella, In the lounge." He yelled back.

I walked into the lounge with my suitcase and backpack. Charlie jumped up in surprise.

"Im going back to Renee, Charlie." I stated. It would have been easier to compel him but I needed to leave a false trail unless the Cullen's came looking.

"But Bells I.. need you here." Charlie choked out.

"Look Charlie, Edward dumped me and I want a fresh start and I cant do that here. I need to go back to Renee and live in Florida." I said

"Well I cant stop you, your 18 now but Bells im going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Charlie but this is what I need"

"Ok, well when are you leaving?"

"Now."

"You're going to need a car. The truck wont get you anywhere."

"I'll figure something out Dad." I smiled.

"Well I was going to give this to you tomorrow, A belated birthday present." Charlie said walking outside.

He led me into the garage and I gasped at what was inside. It was a black McLaren F1!

"OMG CHARLIE! HOW?" I squealed and ran over to it.

"Grandma Marie's inheritance.." He said "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thanks so much!"

"Well I guess this is goodbye then kiddo." Charlie said.

"Yeah but I'll miss you, Bye." I kissed him in the cheek and got all my luggage in the car and then I got in.

I started the car and moaned at the purring noise it was making. I wound down the window to say one last thing to Charlie.

"Mind if I speed out of the driveway?" I winked at him.

He chuckled "Go ahead kiddo!"

I revved then took my foot off the brake and sped out of the driveway and down the street. I was on the 101 before I could sing the Mississippi song. I was going to Texas, After that who knows. My brothers can see me anytime or call me but I need some FREEDOM!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was cuddling with Jasper on the couch in our room thinking about Bella. I can't believe Edward made us leave her! I miss her and I know everyone else does to. Except maybe Edward. We were in Denali with Tanya and her coven. Ever since we got here Edward seems to have forgot all about Bella. I could hear Edward growling at me from upstairs as I was pulled into a vision about Bella.

~~~~~Vision~~~~~

"Charlie?" Bella called.

"Yeah Bella, In the lounge." He yelled back.

Bella walked into the lounge with a suitcase and backpack. Charlie jumped up in surprise.

"Im going back to Renee, Charlie." I stated.

"But Bells I.. need you here." Charlie choked out.

"Look Charlie, Edward dumped me and I want a fresh start and I cant do that here. I need to go back to Renee and live in Florida." Bella said.

"Well I cant stop you, your 18 now but Bells Im going to miss you." Charlie stated.

"I'll miss you too Charlie but this is what I need" Bella said.

"Ok, well when are you leaving?" Charlie Asked.

"Now." Bella said.

"You're going to need a car. The truck wont get you anywhere." Charlie said.

"I'll figure something out Dad." She smiled.

"Well I was going to give this to you tomorrow, A belated birthday present." Charlie said walking outside.

He led Bella into the garage and She gasped at what was inside. It was a black McLaren F1!

"OMG CHARLIE! HOW?" Bella squealed and ran over to it.

"Grandma Marie's inheritance.." He said "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thanks so much!" Said Bella

"Well I guess this is goodbye then kiddo." Charlie said.

"Yeah but I'll miss you, Bye." She kissed him in the cheek and got all of her luggage in the car and then she got in.

Bella started the car and moaned at the purring noise it was making. Bella wound down the window to say one last thing to Charlie.

"Mind if I speed out of the driveway?" Bella winked at him.

He chuckled "Go ahead kiddo!"

Bella revved then took her foot off the brake and sped out of the driveway and down the street.

~~~~~~Vision End~~~~~

I gasped as I came out of the vision. I turned around and sobbed into Jaspers shirt.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked trying to calm me down.

"Bella is moving back to live with Renee! She wants to forget about us!" I screamed.

"Well lets go tell the family." He stood up and pulled me with him.

"_Cullen _Family meeting! Dining room now!" I shouted. Everyone would here.

When we got to the dining room everyone was seated. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward on the left side of the table. Carlisle and Esme were at the Heads on the table. That left the Right side for Jasper and I.

"The table is yours Alice." Carlisle said.

"Well I just had a vision, Bella has moved back to live with Renee because she basically want's to forget us." I stated.

Everyone reacted differently. Esme started sobbing, Carlisle looked defeated, Emmett looked Devestated, Rosalie looked sad, Jasper looked upset and Edward looked indifferent.

"Look we cant help it guys and we kind of all deserve it because we left her. That probably devastate her." I said trying not to cry.

"Well what should we do Alice? We all miss her!" Rosalie said.

"We should got to Texas. I feel like that would be a good move." Jasper said.

"I agree." I said

"Me too." Said Rosalie

"And me" Said Emmett

"Whatever." Said Edward

"That's settled then, We are moving to Texas. Everyone go pack, We are leaving straight away." Carlisle called as he and Esme walked out of the room.

The rest of us quickly dispersed and ran to out respective rooms and started to pack. I smiled at Jasper. This was going to be a good thing. I could feel it

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The vampire diaries. Although I do own the plot. :P**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got to texas about midmorning 3 days ago. It was fun around these parts because the locals were so friendly. I was walking back to the motel after an all night bender and I must say I looked pretty crap. My long black, after I rinsed the brown dye out, hair was tangled and unwashed. My now bright silvery blue, After I took out the brown contacts, eyes looked tired. My clothes were a little torn and my heel's were broken. I would have to changer into better clothes if I wanted to go back to the bar tonight. They had this quaint little karaoke bar. So fun. I was about a block away from the motel when I smelled them. Fuckward and the rest of the sparkling fairies. I have to remain calm or I will blow my cover and that can't happen. Not until I have what I need from them.

A car stopped beside me and the window rolled down.

"Excuse me miss but do you need some help?" Carlisle the ever loving "Doctor" said.

"Yes, If it isn't to much trouble, Could you drop me at my motel around the corner?" I said in a southern accent.

"Ofcourse we could. Hop on in." Esme leaned out an smiled

I opened the door and hopped in. I saw Alice and Jasper apart from Esme and Carlisle were the only ones in the car.

"Im Carlisle, This is my Wife Esme and two of out adopted children, Alice and Jasper." Carlisle said, pointing out each of them.

I poured out shock in my emotions and stared at Jasper.

"Um Miss-" Jasper started

"Call me Arrow" It was the closest thing to Arabella I could think of without it being Bella.

"Miss Arrow, May I ask why you are staring at me it is quite uncomfortable."

"I am truly sorry sir. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable its just you remind me of my great uncle Jasper Whitlock who was lost in the war."

They all looked at me stunned.

"Please tell us more." Alice asked

"Well the last anyone ever saw of him was when he was escorting a bunch of women and children in the battle of Galveston to Houston. No one heard from him again. My great grandmother, his sister, Still searches for information of where he might of gone. She was heart broken when he left because once they got the news that he disappeared, Their father was shot by a bunch of no good bandits and their mother killed herself in grief. My great grandmother was left to raise their little sister who was born shortly after Jasper left. It is all terribly tragic and I do wish I had a chance to have met him. I have some of his badges back at the ranch in Houston. I maintain it. My great grandmother always said he wouldn't have left willingly with anybody since he was so close to home." I said. Ofcourse I made some of it up but I need them to believe me a little while longer.

"Oh that is very sad. Well here is your motel." Carlisle called

"Thank you very much." I said as I got out of the car.

"Goodbye Arrow" Called Alice.

"Goodbye, thank y'all for the ride."

I walked into my room and started to freshen up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe I just met a descendant of mine. She had my sisters nose and the family silvery blue eyes.. Interesting. I must speak with her again. I could just go to her motel but I don't think she would want to see me there.

"Jasper, Arrow is going to be at a Karaoke bar in town tonight." Alice said.

"Thanks Darlin"

I smiled at my pixie like, future telling wife. She was truly my salvation.

I am curious to talk to my Great niece again but I don't know if I will be able to leave her behind when we move again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think they took the bait. At least I hope so. I need to get close to them so I can get what I need from them.

I was drying my hair so that I could straighten it. I might put some colored extensions in today. Blue and Green I'd say.

I put on some black skinny jeans with chains of them, Green converse and a "I don't mess with zombies" tee. I did a light layer of eyeliner and mascara finishing with a light layer of black sparkly eye shadow and some red lipstick. I

did end up putting in the extensions then I was ready to hit the town for a whole lot of drinking, Not just the alcohol.

I was at the bar when I smelled them. The smell of the sparkling douchebag and The fairies behind me.

"Hello Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Nice to see you again. Is this the rest of your family?" I asked politely. Im nothing if not polite.

"Hello Arrow, This is the rest of my family. My two adopted son's Edward and Emmett" Emmett waved hello but Edward feigned disinterest "And this is Rosalie, My other adopted daughter." Carlisle explained.

"It's nice to meet Y'all. You should stay for my performance. Everyone is in for a treat." I winked and grabbed my shot of whisky, downed it and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ugh, the thoughts in this place were disgusting and crude. Mostly centred around a person named Arrow who performed here every night. Funny though because Jasper was thinking of the same person.

"Look she is over there, Near the bar." Alice pointed out.

We walked over to the bar but before we could say anything Arrow spoke.

"Hello Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Nice to see you again. Is this the rest of your family?" She asked politely.

I was too busy staring at her eyes, They were a silvery blue that shone bright in the light of the bar. They seemed to stand out more with the darkness of the eyeliner and eye shadow she had put around her eyes. Her lips, Oh lord her lips. They looked sinister and covered with the shade of red she covered them with, It made her lips look full and delectable. I managed to steer my eyes away from her lips which were now moving and pay attention to the convocation.

"It's nice to meet Y'all. You should stay for my performance. Everyone is in for a treat." She winked and grabbed a shot of whisky, downed it and walked away.

I stared after her not ashamed to admit that I was staring at her ass.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Please review I promise next chapter will be longer **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The vampire diaries. Although I do own the plot. :P I made a mistake in the story. Bella is not related to the Salvatore brothers by blood but is related to someone else in the story. You will find out later in the chapter.**

Bella P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haha the look one Edweird's face as I looked at him, Oh so priceless.

I was excited to sing tonight because I knew as soon as I sung it Jasper would know who I really was. Especially after the dedication I make.

"Everyone I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our new star of the bar, Arrow! She'll be singing Beautiful bride by Flyleaf tonight." Steve, the managed of the bar introduced me.

"Thank you Steve, I'd like to dedicate this song to my brother. I was young when he died but I always feel united to him." I smiled sadly and begun.

Unified diversity  
>Functioning as one body<br>Every part encouraged by the other  
>No one independent of another<br>You're irreplaceable, indispensable  
>You're incredible, incredible<p>

Beautiful bride  
>Body of Christ<br>One flesh abiding  
>Strong and unifying<br>Fighting ends in forgiveness  
>Unite and fight all division<br>Beautiful bride

Strengthen your arms now  
>Train your fingers for battle<br>Urgency's here now  
>Train your fingers for battle<br>Fighting this violence  
>With your feet wrapped in peace<br>Sad tears and silence  
>Now screams of joy<br>Victory

Beautiful bride  
>Body of Christ<br>One flesh abiding  
>Strong and unifying<br>Fighting ends in forgiveness  
>Unite and fight all division<br>Beautiful bride

Beautiful bride  
>Body of Christ<br>One flesh abiding  
>Strong and unifying<p>

We're not gonna fall and forget  
>How far You went to pick us up<br>If one part's hurt the whole body's sick  
>If one part mourns we all mourn with Him<br>Rejoice, we'll sing with you  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah<p>

Everyone started cheering and I smiled. I looked over to the Cullen's and Jasper and winked. I felt my cell phone ringing so I ran out the back and stopped in front of my car. The Cullen's had followed me. I turned to face them.

"Un momento." I said then answered my phone.

"Yes?"

"Ara?"

"Stefan? What up?"

"Oh Ara, It's bad. Damon's been bit." I let out a cry of pain at Stefan's words. "Have you found another cure? Because if not then Klaus will give Damon his blood if I go all ripper and leave with him."

"Yes, I found a cure. Give me a day to collect and get home."

"Hurry Ara, He is looking bad. Im not sure if you will make it in time."

I hung up and looked at the Cullen's. They looked curious.

"I know you have a lot of questions but please I have no time so let me give you a cliff notes version. My real name is Arabella Salvatore nee' Whitlock. I am Jasper's little sister. I was born shortly after he left for war. After our mother and father died Me and our oldest sister Chrissie went to live with long time family friends, the Salvatore's. Chrissie died when I was 12 of an animal attack. I married at 16 and was turned into an original vampire. Not sparkle sparkle just your general movie type vamp. Anyway I found Jasper and you guys about a year ago when I posed a girl named Bella." Edward was about to interrupt. " To save any doubt Edweird, I don't like you never have. Anyway, I was posing as Bella while I was looking for a cure."

"A cure for what?" Carlisle asked.

"Werewolf bite." I stated

They all stared at me.

"But what's that got to do with us?" Rosalie asked.

"I discovered the cure while I was with Edward. You see. James wasn't a vampire. He was a werewolf. A werewolf bite is fatal to us Original Vampires. So I thought I was going to die. But when Edward sucked out the Venom from James bite. I found the cure."

"You mean-" Esme said.

"Your Venom is the cure to a true Werewolf bite. But only if its mixed with blood." I revealed.

"That phone call you just had. The man named Stefan stated that a man named Damon had been bitten. Did he mean..?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Damon has been bitten by a werewolf. Damon is.." I choked back a sob. "Damon is my husband and he is going to die."

I fell to the asphalt crying. I heard footsteps coming towards me and smelt Jaspers cinnamon and leather scent. He put his arms around me and held me close.

"Take my venom. Take it and give it to Damon. Little Sister." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you!" I staid as I stood up.

I stared at the rest of them as I grabbed a vial from the breast pocket of my leather jacket.

"Take mine too." Alice said as she stepped forward "I always knew you were my sister."

"You may take mine also. You will always be a daughter to me." Carlisle stepped forward and kissed my forehead.

"Mine also. You will always be my daughter, even if you are not with my son." Esme stepped forward and hugged me.

"I don't know what I would do I lost Emmett. You may have mine also." Rosalie stepped forward and smiled at me.

"You will always be my little sister. Take mine too." Emmett stepped forward and gave me a bear hug. Which was awkward as Jasper was still hanging on to me.

"I know you no longer like me. Its fair because I don't like you either. You are wonderful and have been more kind to me then I ever deserved. You may have my venom also." Edward said as he stepped forward and kissed my cheek.

I was sobbing as Jasper took the vial from my hand and filled it with his Venom.

"Do you have anymore vials?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and pulled out six more vials. I watched as they all filled the vials and handed them one by one back to me. I put them back in my jacket and wiped my face.

"Im sorry but I must leave now. But I would like it if Jasper and Alice joined me." I stated.

"Of course I'll come with you! I don't want to leave you just yet." Jasper said pulling me into a hug again.

"I go where he goes and I love you so of course I'll come too." Alice said smiling.

"Thank you for agreeing to come." I gave them both a quick hug and turned toward the rest of the Cullen's. " I would like you all to join me in a couple of days in a town called Mystic falls at my home. The Salvatore boarding house." I smiled.

"Of course we will. But for now you need to get going." Carlisle smiled at me and disappeared with the rest of the family.

"Come on guys we need to leave." I stepped in to the drivers side of my car and Jasper and Alice got in the back.

We sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. I was going to save Damon, Whatever the cost.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) and being really patient with me and waiting for the next chapter. Please review and I'll update sooner next time.**


End file.
